


Little Spoon

by masongirl



Series: The morning after [3]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Mornings, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Without Dick around, Nix is bored. Somehow, he finds himself awake early in the morning with some unexpected company. He's hit by a realisation.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: The morning after [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://speirtongirl.tumblr.com/post/618007033664487424/nixon-are-you-a-big-spoon-or-a-little). :)

Nix is bored. He can't pester Dick, because he's at a conference two states away and ignores all of his messages, and there's no one else around in the house except for Speirs, who, quite frankly, looks stoned. It's an odd look on him - his gaze is mild and dazed, and his usual stiffness is gone. Loose-limbed, he just slouches on the other end of the couch, and stares at the black, empty TV screen. He's wrapped in an unfamiliar blue bathrobe. Nix munches on his stale cereal as obnoxiously as he can while scrolling through a list of restaurants he might drag Dick to, but there's no reaction. One of Speirs' feet slides forward at an excruciatingly slow pace as the friction under his slipper gives way and his leg slips. Still nothing but a lazy blink.

The door swings open and Lip walks in from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea in his hands. He's fully dressed, in black trousers and a cream sweater on top. He falters in surprise when he spots Nix, but his smile is warm as ever. He glances at the clock above the TV and only when he follows that look does Nix realise what's so weird about all this. It's eight in the morning on a Saturday. Well, who said Nix couldn't get up with the simple mortals who have no appreciation for sleeping in? There's a first time for everything.

The early hour could be an explanation for Speirs' odd behaviour, but Nix isn't convinced. He watches Lip as he sits between them and sips his fruity-sweet, fragrant tea. He rests the other cup on his thigh, just keeping it there casually until Speirs' fingers creep up to his hand like Speirs can't gather the energy to reach out properly. Lip lets him take the cup, then turns to give him a smile and pats his thigh.

Nix spots a hickey on his neck.

_Holy hell!_ He wants to exclaim as he finally puts it together. It's a prominent love bite, red and high up on his neck. It couldn't have been there last night when Lip retreated to his room, and there's only one person who could have followed him to put it there. None of their other housemates are around. Wow. Nix didn't know about _that._ He didn't even expect it, which is quite a blow to his ego, he thought his instincts were spot on. He must have been too preoccupied with his quest to woo Dick to notice what has been going on right in front of his eyes. Although, if most of it happened before noon, he might as well say Lip and Speirs kept it a secret on purpose. Who could have paid any attention to them that unbearably early? Or maybe it's a new thing. Something still fresh and fragile.

Nix leans forward to look at Speirs, who's holding the cup to his chest with one hand and has the other curled around Lip's elbow. It's almost too subtle to notice from this angle, but Nix's interest is now throughly piqued and he catalogues every detail. Speirs' expression is still sleepy and content. Nix is tempted to pry and ask whether it's because he had a _good night,_ but no, Speirs is still Speirs. He doesn't want to risk having all his keys stolen in retaliation.

But he has to comment something. How could he resist? "Hey, Sparky, are you a little spoon or a big spoon?"

The answering glare is thrown at him like a battle axe, cutting through Speirs' relaxed expression. His eyes seem to burn a hole in the air as he scowls under his messy dark curls. Nix can't decide whether it's his bed hair or his post-coital style. The look is an obvious _"fuck off, I'm a knife"_ though, so Nix resigns himself to feeling around with a more direct question, but in the end, he doesn't have to ask it.

Lip puts his cup on the coffee table and lays his hand on the one Speirs has around his elbow. "He's a little spoon."

Nix snorts. Yeah, he needs to work on his radar. It's definitely not a new relationship.

_~End~_


End file.
